


don't hesitate, it's gonna be fun

by jacobae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Catmaids, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also juyeon theythem, side jumilcob, yes i wrote this because of the maid sunwoo fanarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobae/pseuds/jacobae
Summary: Actually, it might have been the worst situation Sunwoo has found himself in— stuck in the boys’ locker room with a frilly maid costume hung up in front of him.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	don't hesitate, it's gonna be fun

**Author's Note:**

> my tbz fic debut *party poppers!!*
> 
> a quick thank you to aj for planting this idea in my head 5 days ago. without you, catmaid sunric wouldn't exist. 
> 
> another thank you to em!! you're my #1 cheerleader and honestly motivated me to finish this fic in the first place. this fic is for you :D
> 
> the title is from fromis_9's new title track feel good! stream it and the stealer that's coming out in a few hours

Sunwoo liked to think he was a good man.

He got good grades in school, he helped people pick their things up when they drop it, and he would even sit through Chanhee’s 3 hour long rants and listen to whatever the blonde boy had to say which was by no means an easy feat. If anything, Sunwoo has done _too_ many good things in his life.

Which was why Sunwoo was absolutely flabbergasted as to why he was in his current situation. It wasn’t _terrible_ per say. Actually, it might have been the worst situation Sunwoo has found himself in— stuck in the boys’ locker room with a frilly maid costume hung up in front of him.

Sunwoo glared at the dress, hoping it would disappear into thin air if he stared at the black and white fabric hard enough. It didn’t disappear, if the past 5 minutes of him contemplating selling his soul to the devil proved anything. The maid dress was still very present in front of him in a mocking way almost.

The dancer’s groan echoed throughout the empty locker room and he ended up with his head in his hands. Never in his 20 years of living did he think he’d end up being coerced into doing something like this. All the days leading up to the actual date of the fundraiser was filled with constant denial— even when Chanhee asked for his measurements to make the actual dress.

If Sunwoo had anything to do about it, he’d be in Alaska or something, away from the now haunting maid dress and with the fluffy penguins that wouldn’t force him to wear cat ears. Hyunjae was definitely going on his hit list.

_“But you can’t cook.” Hyunjae painfully stated the obvious, despite Sunwoo sending desperate glances over to the brunette for help. Unsurprisingly, Hyunjae was horrible at reading signs._

_“I will do literally anything else, please. Do not put me in that dress.” Sunwoo pleaded to Jacob, the mastermind (a stretch, Sunwoo thought) behind the entire idea of the maid cafe to raise money for their dance team._

_Jacob rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to tell Sunwoo the exact same thing he has been telling him for 8 days straight, but Hyunjae’s hand on Jacob’s shoulder stopped the elder from speaking. Sunwoo and Jacob looked at the smirk on Hyunjae’s face with confused expressions, and before Sunwoo could even guess what Hyunjae was about to do, he opened his mouth._

_“Hey, Eric!” Fuck you, Hyunjae. “Sunwoo doesn’t want to wear the maid costume.”_

_Hearing his voice being called, Eric stopped teaching Juyeon how to do the Chika dance to gasp loudly at what Hyunjae said. Oh no._

_“What? Why not?” Eric skipped over to the little group they’ve formed, leaving Juyeon confused and alone with the bright anime song. He already knew Eric was ecstatic for the maid cafe, he did not need— “It’ll be fun!” Eric beamed, his smile reaching the corner of his cheeks._

_Hyunjae cackled at Sunwoo’s look of defeat. At least Jacob had the decency to snicker behind his hand and usher the louder boy away, but the two of them were still enemies. Eric looked clueless as to why the two older males were laughing, and Sunwoo was thankful for once at how dense Eric was._

_“Yeah, so much fun.” Sunwoo replied, enthusiasm not quite matching Eric’s, but at least the blinding smile he got back was worth it._

With that thought lingering in his head, Sunwoo finally stood up from the bench and snatched the maid dress off the hanging more aggressively than he should have. At this point, the only thing fueling his brain to actually wear the costume was pure spite (However, that was how Sunwoo got into university, so maybe he’ll have to rethink the benefits of doing things out of anger).

“I’m insane.” He quietly muttered to himself as his fingers brushed over the felt from the cat ears Hyunjun DIY-ed, a lot more delicately than his previous action. He could really bail out if he wanted to, but the smile of a particularly blonde haunted his mind.

A sigh escaped Sunwoo’s lips, and he put the maid dress on.

Sunwoo was not having fun.

Admittedly, the dress wasn’t too bad. It fit him well and the fabric wasn’t itchy at all. Sunwoo gave himself a mental reminder to thank Chanhee later, but currently, he was too busy figuring out how he could smack Changmin with his serving tray without dropping the smoothies on said tray.

“You actually took a good 20 minutes in the locker room.” Changmin chipped, annoyingly following Sunwoo around. “Was the dress hard to get into? Did you cry a little while putting it on?” He asked teasingly, making Sunwoo’s urge to drop kick the orange haired male harder to resist.

“Don’t you have food to serve too?” Sunwoo finally replied, setting the strawberry lattes and milk teas a little too hard on the table, scaring the giggling freshmen girls. Sunwoo immediately gave the girls a practiced apologetic smile, before turning his head to death glare at the amused face beside him.

At least Changmin was wearing a maid costume too— his dress had orange accents to match his hair while Sunwoo’s dress had red accents. The only other difference was the enjoyment levels. Changmin was up at a good 8 while Sunwoo’s enjoyment level was on the ground they walked on.

“Nope.” Changmin said, popping the ‘p’. He put on his cat ears that he apparently took off earlier, and Sunwoo could hear screeches coming from table 7. “I’m dancing with Juyeon in like five minutes so Jacob told me I could go get ready.” He added, shit eating grin still on his face.

In response, Sunwoo rolled his eyes and walked through the tables to serve the rest of the drinks on his tray. Sadly, Changmin was still following him. “So why are you here and not getting ready like Jacob told you to?” Sunwoo asked. He could feel his cat headband fall askew when he turned too quickly to look back at the orange head, but made no effort to fix it.

“Jacob wouldn’t even notice.” Changmin snorted, knowing some kind of joke Sunwoo didn’t. “He and Hyunjae are too busy ogling Juyeon in his maid costume.”

Sunwoo’s eyes widened comically at what Changmin said and Changmin (annoyingly) laughed at Sunwoo’s reaction. “They like Juyeon?” Sunwoo whispered yelled, wondering if Sunwoo and Juyeon were the only people to not realize this.

Changmin shrugged with a knowing smile on his face, and before he could open his mouth to explain further, he was called by said boy himself.

Changmin and Sunwoo turned their heads towards the stage, where Juyeon was shyly peeking his head out from the side of his stage (and from the corner of his eye, he could see Hyunjae slapping Jacob’s shoulder. He’d feel bad for Jacob if the maid cafe wasn’t his idea in the first place).

Compared to Sunwoo, Juyeon looked mouth watering in the maid dress (The words of some girl he served ham sandwiches to, not his). The dress was perfectly cinched around Juyeon’s thin waist, and Chanhee’s amazing work of fabric accentuated Juyeon’s freakishly long legs in ways only fashion designers knew how to describe.

Sunwoo would be jealous of how good the other dancer looked in the dress if it didn’t come with girls screaming at the top of their lungs at how cute catmaid-Juyeon looked.

“Coming!” Changmin yelled back, which caused Juyeon to smile back and pop backstage once again.

Sunwoo could hear murmurs coming from all the tables once Juyeon was out of sight, but was pleased that they were all compliments.

Sunwoo furrowed his eyebrows when Changmin looked back at Sunwoo instead of leaving straight away. Changmin laughed at the way Sunwoo looked, causing Sunwoo to furrow his eyebrows further.

“Don’t cry now, Sunwoo. I’ll be back soon.” Changmin cooed, reaching up to pat Sunwoo’s styled hair. Sunwoo snarled in response, and with another laugh, Changmin was walking away.

A heavy sigh escaped Sunwoo’s lips once Changmin was finally out of earshot. As much as he wanted to throw himself into a fire while he still could, the raven haired boy still had food to serve. He whizzed around the tables and served food to their respective tables while his cat tail flew around.

Soon enough, Sunwoo was back at the front desk and made his presence be known by loud stomping.

Hyunjae looked up from counting the money in the cashier at the sound of Sunwoo’s obnoxiously loud footsteps with a raised eyebrow. “Oh, you’re back already.” Hyunjae said in a disappointed tone, as if he wished Sunwoo would never come back.

Sunwoo rolled his eyes at Hyunjae, who annoyingly wasn’t wearing a maid dress, but a butler tuxedo under his apron. ‘Cooking in a poofy dress isn’t very suitable’, Sunwoo remembered Hyunjae saying, but Sunwoo knew it was all excuses. At least he still had cat ears, Sunwoo noticed when he looked at the top of the brunette’s head.

“Is this the last order?” Sunwoo asked as he placed the 3 fruitades onto his serving tray.

“Nope.” Hyunjae hummed and put the money back in the cashier after he was done. “You get a little break though. Without Juyeon and Changmin, you’d crash and burn serving all the orders on your own.”

Sunwoo made sure to punch Hyunjae in the shoulder for thinking he was incapable of doing something he was incapable of doing, and before Hyunjae could do anything in retaliation, Sunwoo walked off with the drinks on his tray. He even pointed at the tray with a smug smirk on his lips, leaving Hyunjae behind the counter, glaring with an intent to kill. That’s okay, Sunwoo could always get Jacob to deal with him later.

Before Sunwoo walked any further away from the cashier, he checked the receipt that came with the fruitade. Table 2. The dancer looked around for the table and when his eyes landed on said table, he felt his entire soul fall out of his body. Three heads. Two raven haired boys with similar lengths and the last one was blonde. Sunwoo could already feel the headache coming.

Begrudgingly, Sunwoo walked towards the table with the best customer server smile he could put on. Hyunjun almost spit out his salad at the fake expression Sunwoo had on his face, but Sunwoo couldn’t care less about what Hyunjun had to say. All he had to do was give them their drinks and then Sunwoo could hide out in the locker room rewriting his hit list before orders started to come in again. Easy.

“Why do you look like you’re going to hiss at me?” Kevin questioned, tone too devious for such an innocent sounding question. Chanhee almost fell out of his chair laughing, and sadly, the blonde didn’t hit the floor. This was not easy.

“That’s so on brand for his catmaid thing.” Hyunjun murmured thoughtfully before Sunwoo even had the chance to retaliate at Kevin. Great, now the trio was laughing even more.

Sunwoo quickly placed the three drinks on the table, not caring if the drinks just barely splashed out of the cup, and huffed angrily when he was done. “You guys suck.” He stated, before trying to walk away as fast as he could. Unfortunately, he didn’t get very far as Chanhee grabbed his forearm right after Sunwoo attempted to dash away.

The last time he checked, Chanhee would never step into a gym willingly. So really, it’s quite confusing as to how he was dragged onto a seat and ended up sitting at the table with the art major trio. Sunwoo barely had the chance to readjust the way he was sitting on his dress before more questions were thrown at him.

“How’s the dress?” Chanhee asked, taking a sip of the fruitade Jacob made.

“Terrible.” Sunwoo replied instantly after he heard the question, causing Chanhee to roll his eyes and Kevin to giggle at Sunwoo’s suffering.

Truth be told, Sunwoo didn’t actually hate the dress. It was comfortable, but Sunwoo would rather be run over by a jeep than admit that to the designer. Plus, frilly dresses weren’t exactly his style.

“You look great in it though.” Hyunjun said, the feline-like smile growing on his face. “The cat ears were a good touch. Was that your idea, Hee?”

“Hyunjae suggested it,” Chanhee answered, not looking too pleased that he couldn’t take credit for such an amazing idea, “Although, I’m pretty sure the only reason he asked me to incorporate them into the outfit was because he wanted to see Jacob and Juyeon in cat ears.”

Sunwoo scowled at the thought and stole a sip out of Chanhee’s drink.

“Did you see Eric yet?” Kevin quickly asked after before anyone else could continue the conversation.

Even the thought of Eric was enough to make his ears cheeks tint pink, but thankfully, none of them seemed to notice. Maybe Hyunjun did, but at least he kept his teasing smile to himself.

“Why would that matter?” Sunwoo’s scowl deepened as he stared at the other three. Chanhee and Kevin let out a sigh at the same time, and Hyunjun giggled to himself. They knew something he didn’t, apparently.

“Poor child.” Chanhee hummed pitifully as if he was sharing his condolences. He reached up to readjust the crooked cat ears on Sunwoo’s head and Sunwoo was tempted to bite Chanhee’s arm for acting stupid.

“I’m not following.” Sunwoo declared. If Sunwoo guessed really really hard, he could probably predict where the conversation was headed. No, he didn’t even want to think about that.

“He was so cute at the front.” Kevin said, resting his head on one of his hands. Sunwoo kicked Kevin from under the table which resulted in a soft ‘ow’. A triumphant smile appeared on Sunwoo’s face, but it didn’t last very long.

“Eric was meowing as he was welcoming people in too. I didn’t get to take a video though.” Hyunjun added, looking directly at Sunwoo with an evil glint in his eyes, waiting for his reaction.

Sunwoo’s eyes widened and he couldn’t even stop his jaw from dropping to the floor. The image of Eric, in the maid dress, in the cat ears, meowing at the university students coming in to support the fundraiser. Sunwoo was starting to feel faint.

“Wouldn’t you like to see Eric go nya?” Chanhee asked Sunwoo, pulling the dancer out of his shocked daze.

“No.” Sunwoo replied, but it sounded like he was convincing himself more than it being a statement. Hyunjun giggled again and Sunwoo kicked him from under the table too.

“Hey guys!”

_What the fuck._

“Oh, Eric? What are you doing here?” Kevin asked, curiosity and amusement laced into his voice. Sunwoo refused to look up and accept reality, but the sound of the chair scraping was enough confirmation of his fate.

“Jacob said I could come in and watch Juyeon and Changmin dance.” Eric replied, sounding excited and exhausted at the same time. Sunwoo could hear Hyunjun cooing, but didn’t dare look up to see why.

Right as Eric finished his sentence, Sunwoo could hear Jacob introduce Juyeon and Changmin onto the stage. He finally looked up from staring at the bubbles forming around the ice in the fruitade. Juyeon and Changmin walked out on stage, one visually more shy than the other, and Sunwoo could hear table 7 screaming again.

But of course, before he could even tell his consciousness not to, his eyes drifted towards Eric. Sunwoo felt like he was just punched in the gut once his eyes landed on the cat ears resting on top of Eric’s fluffy blonde hair.

Seeing Eric in a maid dress felt surreal, and Sunwoo wasn’t even seeing the full thing— just the top half. The left side of Eric’s peter-pan collar was flipped the wrong way and sparkles filled his eyes as he joined in on the loud clapping for Juyeon and Changmin. Sunwoo was really about to cry at how endearing Eric was.

The Chika dance song filled the gym and everyone was squealing and cheering (if he focused hard enough he could hear Hyunjae being the main source of squealing) at Juyeon messing up one of the moves and Changmin winking at random people in the crowd. Kevin even pretended to faint in his chair when he got an air kiss from Changmin.

Suddenly, Sunwoo felt a hard nudge on his side. The raven haired boy glared at his right to see Chanhee with a smirk on his lips. Oh no.

“You’re staring.” Chanhee stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

In any other circumstances, Sunwoo would care about Chanhee’s volume, but the cute anime song just shuffled into WAP and Sunwoo was sure God just bass boosted the screaming in the gym.

“Leave me alone.” Sunwoo grumbled back, the pink colour in his cheeks earlier filling his cheeks again. The smug smile he got in return confirmed his defeat.

Chanhee giggled under his breath and Sunwoo intensified his glare towards Chanhee.

“What are we whispering about?” Eric asked, joining the conversation from across the table.

Once again, Sunwoo looked at Eric. Sunwoo was going to need CPR at this point, or maybe a camera so he can savour this moment forever. There was glitter on Eric’s eyelids. Glitter. And if that wasn’t enough to make Sunwoo gay panic, the curious cute smile Eric showed whenever he wanted to know some gossip was.

“Sunwoo’s pathetic state.” Chanhee replied. Sunwoo was ready to go to jail for murder.

Instead of commiting said crime, Sunwoo stomped on Chanhee’s foot causing the table to shake just a little. Thankfully, the other three— including Eric— didn’t notice.

“Are you really not enjoying this maid thing?” Eric asked as a little pout formed on his lips. Sunwoo felt all the air in his body get knocked out. He wasn’t going to get out of this maid cafe alive. _THERE IS LIPGLOSS ON HIS LIPS?_

“Serving is tiring. I’m tired.” Sunwoo half lied, hoping that Eric wouldn’t question it further. Eric squinted back in response but turned back around to watch Changmin holding a mic and teaching Juyeon how to do the WAP challenge on stage.

Sunwoo let out a silent breath he didn’t know he was holding and Chanhee nudged him again with a laugh that was disguised as a cough.

Sunwoo put Chanhee right under Hyunjae and Jacob in his mental hit list, and added whoever put Eric in glittery eye makeup and lipgloss too.

After Juyeon and Changmin’s stage was over, both Eric and Sunwoo got up from their seats and went straight back to work. Well, more like Eric tried to start a conversation with Sunwoo but Sunwoo’s internal gay panic screamed at him to get up and bolt away, so that’s exactly what he did.

He tried his best to not think about the possibility of a disappointed pout on Eric’s face.

“God, Juyeon was so cute.” Sunwoo heard as he walked up to Jacob and Hyunjae poorly attempting latte art. Sunwoo took the other drinks they already finished in silence and wondered if the pair even realized he was listening.

“I’m gonna have to thank Changmin for teaching them the Chika dance.” Jacob muttered under his breath, finally looking up from his foam art. His shoulders flinched just slightly in surprise but he quickly relaxed after realizing it was Sunwoo.

“Is this supposed to be a pumpkin?” Sunwoo asked while he picked up the cup Jacob just passed him.

Hyunjae let out a laugh and Sunwoo could see Jacob’s shoulders sag just a little. “It’s supposed to be a cat.” Jacob huffed, grabbing another mug to make another matcha latte.

“It’s cute.” Sunwoo jumped at the sound of the new voice and almost dropped his serving tray. He angrily turned around to see Juyeon grinning as if he was satisfied with his little spook. Juyeon was being added to the hit list.

“It’s supposed to be you.” Hyunjae said, adding a wink to the end of his sentence as he topped the mango smoothie he was making with whipped cream. Jacob squeaked and slapped Hyunjae in the shoulder for telling Juyeon that.

Sunwoo rolled his eyes at how bad Hyunjae’s flirting was and quickly picked up the rest of the drinks that were ready to serve, not wanting to be involved with whatever the trio had going on. Although, Sunwoo did snort when he turned around and saw Juyeon flustered at what he just heard.

“Gross.” He muttered, finally walking away from the cashier. He was a lot more familiarized with the pathing of the tables so serving drinks was much easier this round.

Before Sunwoo even knew it, he was down to the last two tables. He looked around the make-shift maid cafe the dance team created in the gym and saw Changmin and Juyeon bumping into each other while looking for the tables. A small snicker escaped Sunwoo’s lips. Another win for him.

His eyes glossed over the rest of the cafe and soon enough, his eyes landed on the entrance of the gym, where Eric and some other students were laughing about something.

For the first time that day, Sunwoo fully absorbed the sight of Eric dressed up in the maid costume. He even felt his heart skip a beat at just how _cute_ Eric looked. Sure, Eric wasn’t as tall as Juyeon was, but the dress Chanhee made for him was a little bit more flared than the rest of their dresses. Sunwoo didn’t know whether he wanted to move Chanhee up the hit list or take him off completely for his creative decision.

Not to forget about the car ears perched on top of Eric’s blonde hair and his sculpted-by-god jawline. And the glitter on his eyelids that twinkled just a little when the light hit his face the right way? Maybe Sunwoo was about to have a heart attack.

Suddenly, Sunwoo tripped and almost fell onto the floor face first. Thankfully, he quickly regained balance and none of the cups shattered onto the ground, but Sunwoo’s dignity might’ve fell on the floor instead.

Right after he made sure the drinks were still intact, Sunwoo turned around to look at what he tripped on, and was not pleased at all to see the leg belonging to someone he knew.

“Younghoon, you’re mean.” Sangyeon chided. Sunwoo would be grateful for the elder if he wasn’t speaking in between giggles. Stupid drama kids.

“What? I couldn’t just let the opportunity go to waste.” Younghoon replied. Sunwoo gave Younghoon the scariest glare he could muster but the taller boy simply grinned back.

“Who even let you guys in?” Sunwoo huffed. He couldn’t even tell if he was more angry at Younghoon for tripping him, or more embarrassed that Younghoon and the other two sitting at the table caught him staring.

“Your crush, duh.” Haknyeon giggled while he stirred the neon blue coloured drink with a straw. “Blonde, cat ears, maid costume enthusiast, meows, likes shimmery makeup?”

The image of Eric reappeared in Sunwoo’s head exactly the way Haknyeon described it. Sunwoo was about to throw himself out a window. Eric, cat ears, maid costume, likes shimmery makeup.

“Doesn’t ring a bell.” Sunwoo replied, but the pink flush on his cheeks did not help with his lying at all.

“Denial is the first stage.” Younghoon hummed, leaning back in his chair with a smug smirk as if he just said something Nobel Peace Prize worthy.

The eyebrows on Haknyeon’s face furrowed downwards, but Sangyeon spoke up before Sunwoo could hear Haknyeon mutter “To grief?”

“You’re going to ask him out though, right?” Sangyeon questioned. Sunwoo really thought about it for a second. It’d be great to date Eric and be able to call him his boyfriend. It wasn’t like Sunwoo wanted to spend the rest of his entire life with the shorter male, or be the one who got to hold him in his arms forever. Because no, Sunwoo would never daydream about kissing Eric’s glossy lips.

“No comment.” Sunwoo responded, the blush still on his cheeks. It was a little delayed though, which gave Sangyeon the answer he wanted in the first place if Sangyeon’s little grin meant anything.

“Go serve your drinks, catmaid.” Younghoon said in between snickers. Sunwoo mentally added a new name onto his hit list. At this point, he might as well add his entire friend group onto the list.

Sunwoo sneered back at Younghoon, but with the iced drinks in hand, and the reminder that he might be forced into meowing for the customer if the ice came melted, he walked away from the table.

He could always deal with his feelings and plan his murder spree later.

Later came a lot faster than Sunwoo expected.

As the clock hit 6pm, the chatterful people in the gym started making their way out, and the dance team was left alone with the massive mess to clean. Sunwoo was left to broom all the junk on the floor by himself while the rest of his friends did their own share of cleaning up.

It may have taken more than an hour, with Juyeon breaking the dustpan twice and Changmin almost flooring Eric in the kitchen, but Sunwoo felt content inside. He may have hated the idea of wearing the maid dresses, but he couldn’t deny the tiny feeling of satisfaction of how much money they raised.

Sunwoo soon found himself back in the locker room, lying flat across the benches. He reached up to wipe the sweat off his forehead and let a tired sigh escape his lips.

“Sunwoo?”

Sunwoo sat up so quickly that he almost hit the hangers on top of the benches.

Thankfully, there was no bruise on his forehead, and just a cute looking Eric peaking into the locker room.

“I thought you went to the girls’ locker room with the other four.” Sunwoo said, swinging his legs off the bench while gesturing for Eric to come in.

Eric popped into the room right after. Sunwoo felt his breath get caught in his throat at the sight of Eric in the maid dress up close. It was unsurprisingly much better than looking at him from afar. The blonde hair was tousled just a little too from working so hard finishing his share of cleaning.

“Changmin left in his dress to catch his bus, and I didn’t want to be in the middle of Jacob. Juyeon and Hyunjae.” Eric answered, shuddering a little after his sentence, causing Sunwoo to let out a laugh.

“Ten dollars they end up dating by the end of this month?” Sunwoo proposed with a grin forming on his face.

Eric hummed in thought as he made his way towards the bench right across Sunwoo. “Twenty dollars and dinner.” The blonde finalized as a matching grin made its way onto his face. “It is Juyeon they’re pinning after all.”

Sunwoo clicked his tongue in response. “It took a week for Hyunjae to realize his feelings for Jacob and ask him out, though.”

“Worst week of my life.” Eric shuddered. Sunwoo laughed again and Eric ended up laughing with them. If Sunwoo was a literature major, he’d probably make some weird metaphor about how their laughs mixed together perfectly. Instead, all he could think about was how _pretty_ Eric’s laugh was.

The laughter died out and a comfortable silence fell over the pair. Sunwoo took the opportunity to finally change out of his maid dress. He rummaged through his backpack for his clothes and Eric quickly followed after.

“You looked cute in the dress.” Eric said softly after a moment, breaking the silence.

Sunwoo almost dropped his laptop onto the floor while looking for his other sock in his backpack. He couldn’t believe his ears. Did Eric just compliment him?

The raven haired boy didn’t dare to turn around and see if Eric was being serious. Instead, he slowly lowered his laptop back into his backpack and decided to forget his other sock. He had more important matters to deal with, like his erratically beating heart.

“You too.” He replied, internally cringing at how simple that sounded.

“Your makeup was pretty.” Sunwoo added after a beat passed. Slowly, he started to put his sweatpants on as he waited for a response.

“Thanks.” Eric giggled. Sunwoo could hear the smile in his voice. “I kinda put it on for you.”

Sunwoo almost tripped out of his pants. He quickly put them on properly and haphazardly threw on his matching black t-shirt before turning around with wide eyes.

The last thing Sunwoo expected to see was Eric still in the maid dress, but there he was, in all his glory. He really thought Eric was changing at the same time Sunwoo was (was he just waiting for him to finish?), but the thing that really blew Sunwoo away was the half smirk resting on the blonde’s lips.

“You what?” Sunwoo dumbly responded. “Come again?”

To say Sunwoo was in a state of shock was an understatement. He was sure that his heart was about to jump out of his chest. He couldn’t even fully process the words he heard just a few seconds again. The questions in Sunwoo’s head begged to be asked, but Sunwoo gulped them down as Eric stood up and started to walk towards Sunwoo.

“You know, the glitter on my eyelids.” Eric said, unable to stop the snickers from coming out of his mouth. “Hyunjun gave me the makeup and I put it on myself. I’m glad you like it. I was hoping you would.”

Sunwoo’s jaw dropped at what Eric was saying and the blonde let out another laugh at the amazed expression on Sunwoo’s face.

Sunwoo was living a fever dream. There was no way Eric Sohn, the blonde haired boy he’s been crushing on for a little more over a year, was standing in front of him telling that he put on glitter eyeshadow and lipgloss for him. It must be a dream, pinch me.

Eric reached up to pinch Sunwoo’s cheek, and that’s when Sunwoo realized he had accidentally said the last part out loud.

Before Sunwoo opened his mouth to excuse his embarrassing action, but Eric was faster. “Do you want this to be a dream?” He asked, tilting his head just a little causing the cat ears to fall askew.

“No.” Sunwoo replied almost instantly, causing the red colour in his cheeks to deepen.

Sunwoo took a deep breath and mustered up enough courage to reach up and fix the cat ears on Eric’s head, as if he wasn’t going to take them off later.

And just before Sunwoo let go of the headband, he leaned down to press a tiny kiss on the top of Eric’s head.

Sunwoo looked back at Eric's face to see the blonde equally as flushed as him and a small part of Sunwoo felt proud that he could make Eric react that way. However, the proud feeling didn’t last very long, and was replaced with a confused one after Eric rolled his eyes.

“Just kiss me, coward.” And before Sunwoo could even process it, Eric leaned in to press a soft kiss on Sunwoo’s lips Every wire in Sunwoo’s brain short circuited.

The feeling of Eric’s lips on his was overwhelming in the best way possible. Sunwoo could feel some of Eric’s lipgloss on his own lips as the blonde pulled away. And if that wasn’t enough, Eric’s small, shy smile that came after the bold move was going to make him pass out.

Suddenly, Hyunjae’s loud voice came from outside the locker room, causing both boys to flinch at their proximity. “Hey, are you two done changing? We have to lock up the gym and as much as I’d like to leave you two in there, Jacob won’t let me.”

“5 minutes.” Sunwoo yelled back at the door. He heard an intelligible grumble come out of Hyunjae’s mouth and a laugh from Jacob, but looked back at Eric in front of him instead of trying to figure out what the elder was saying.

Eric’s cheeks were still flushed and Sunwoo had to resist the urge to hold his face in his hands. “Talk about this later?” Eric asked. If Sunwoo looked hard enough, he could see a hopeful twinkle in Eric’s eyes.

A grin broke out on Sunwoo’s face. A giddy feeling made his heart beat faster again and maybe, just maybe, he was considering taking everyone out of his hit list.

“Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! the fic may have been unbetaed but i wrote this instead of studying for physics so T-T
> 
> you can scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cobibff) or my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/tbzsvt) :D


End file.
